


Flowers

by sparrowswing



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Scientist, Desert, F/F, First Kiss, weather manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: Mei and Zarya try to figure out the impact of Talon's latest experiment.





	Flowers

No one really understood _why_ Talon appeared to experimenting with technology to control weather. Why did Talon do anything? All that really mattered was that they _were_.

Mei was furious.

It was so frustrating, waiting for the team to pack and prepare, knowing that Talon had set up some awful machine to manipulate the weather in Chile. The driest place on Earth, and they were making _rain_. Those _idiots_! What were they _thinking_!?

And the longer it took for Overwatch to pack up and cross the globe, the more damage that horrible machine could do. Who knew what awful long-term effects this could have on the South American ecosystem?

She paced and fidgeted the entire flight, constantly checking the windows for unusual cloud patterns. It was somehow even more annoying that everything seemed fine, even as they approached their destination.

The most notable thing that was _off_ as they touched down onto a flat plain of the Atacama desert was the color of the landscape. From the window of the Orca, that plain stretching out toward the Andes was practically glowing, a pink nearly as bright as Zarya’s hair.

Ignoring everyone’s distraction with the sea of flowers they had landed in, Mei went to work setting up equipment and taking measurements. It would likely take weeks of analyzing the data before she could understand what sort of havoc Talon had wreaked here. And what sort of butterfly effect would it have on weather patterns a thousand miles from here? Only time and data would tell…

Mei knelt in the shade of the Orca, surrounded by tiny pink flowers, as she looked over her results again. She heaved a relieved sigh. “The machine appears to have generated about seven years worth of rain in this desert in just a few short hours. Which… honestly has happened before, naturally. There may, in fact, be no lasting damage from this experiment.”

“That means we can leave this pretty Hell, yes?”

Mei glanced up at Zarya. While Mei had carefully chosen her lightest clothing – a thin blue tank top and rolled-up shorts – Zarya had chosen to come in her usual armor, prepared for battle in case Talon was still lurking. (They weren’t. Radar showed precisely nothing for miles and miles in any direction.) She had shed a few bits of armor once it became clear there was no attack imminent, but she still stood in thick black cargo pants. She must be burning up.

“Yes, I suppose we can.” Mei finally took a few moments to gaze out across the gorgeous landscape. “It seems a shame to just leave. It’s so pretty.”

“A rare sight, but it is too hot to enjoy.”

Mei laughed, carefully packing up her gear and handing it to Zarya to stow back on the Orca. She took one last look out across the endless flowers, trying her best to commit the sight to memory.

Heavy footsteps trudged through the sand behind her, pausing for a moment before approaching. Mei turned, smiling up at Zarya silhouetted against the bright sky and distant mountains. Zarya raised her hand, holding out a single flower.

A single _blue_ flower.

“What? Where did you…?”

“Those are pretty,” Zarya stated simply, nodding to the ocean of pink blooms surrounding them, “but blue suits you.” She tucked the blossom gently behind Mei’s ear. “ _Beautiful_.”

Mei blushed fiercely, squeaking a little when Zarya leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. Zarya pulled back and brought up her phone, snapping a photo of Mei.

“Absolute perfection.”


End file.
